


Never a Dull Moment

by DemiMuiraquita



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiMuiraquita/pseuds/DemiMuiraquita
Summary: She had been Jadzia Idziak a month ago, before the chaos that brought this group of misfits together. Just a regular college student, on a regular internship program, with regular friends. Then she started getting telepathic messages sent to her mind by some kind of unknown entity. And of course the entity had turned out to be an actual alien worm from outer space.





	Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet with the prompt _'Superpowers AU'_ written for the **_you fly, I'll shoot_** discord server's Biweekly Prompt Challenge.

Jax landed softly on the pavement just to the right of Prophet, who had her eyes fixed on the far distance, as if she could see something no one else was able to. Who knew, maybe that  _ was _ how her powers worked. She brushed some stray ashes from her cape, fixing her mask slightly to appear more  _ dashing. _ Dax (the alien worm living in her belly since she rescued them from the very same lab where she had her internship) thought she looked already looked quite dashing, but she wasn’t about to trust the fashion opinion of a three hundred year old worm from outer space. At least not when it came to how  _ dashing _ she looked in front of Prophet.

She had been Jadzia Idziak a month ago, before the chaos that brought this group of misfits together. Just a regular college student, on a regular internship program, with regular friends. Then she started getting telepathic messages sent to her mind by some kind of unknown entity. And of course the entity had turned out to be an actual alien worm from outer space. An alien worm from outer space that the lab she interned at kept frozen in some kind of cryostasis, for unknown purposes (though she imagined it was nothing good).

The Worm,  _ of course,  _ could only live in an atmosphere if it was linked to some other organism, in a sort of symbiotic relationship, and it sensed she could be able to host it.

And that’s how she became Jadzia Dax, a superhero fighting evil in the streets of New Orleans, working with an all new group of heroes (the Regular friends she had, who all turned out to have super powers as well). The only thing that hadn’t changed was the College classes. Well, some of the college classes. Having an ancient worm from outer space in you did  _ wonders _ for calculus.

Naturally, having an ancient worm from outer space in her helped  _ nothing  _ with her crush on her best friend, who not a month ago was just her regular best friend, and not her partner-in-superheroing Prophet. Her real name was Kira Nerys, and she was  _ cute _ . She was also fiery and caring, and confronted every bully she could even before she got superpowers.  _ How _ she got them, Jadzia didn’t really know, exactly, and they really hadn't had the opportunity to sit down and chat about all that had been happening to them, lately.

Well, alright, she may be avoiding Nerys just a little  _ tiny _ bit, but she had been going through a hard couple of weeks, and battling the villainous  _ Gull _ almost every day had been draining. But they should definitely have a talk. Maybe even… a date? Was the middle of a mission to stop The Gull’s robot minions from robbing every store on a five mile radius while they simultaneously attacked an orphanage as a distraction a good enough time to ask her best friend on date? Maybe if she waited until they were back on their homebase, the abandoned train station, to do it?

Jadzia was so distracted she almost didn’t see the new wave of Gull-Bots coming their way, and only had a moment to warn Kira: “Prophet, look out!” She sidestepped an energy blast, and pulled Kira by the arms to her side, making the Bots miss their target. “Well, it looks like the Gull-Bots are coming back again! Watch my six while i dispatch these ones!” Jadzia yelled, jumping on the air and dropping to the ground again, causing ripples to form on the asphalt and catch the oncoming Bots, who were tossed into the air like plastic toys.

Kira was smiling at her when she turned back to look, “Look who’s all fancy, using the  _ proper _ terms for things in fight!” she gave a short laugh at Jadzia’s slightly exasperated face, before coming close. “Well, since you oh so chivalrously saved me, it’s only proper I return the gesture in kind.” Kira picks Jadzia’s hands, now slack at her sides with Kira’s sudden proximity, “What do you think about a date?”

Jadzia lets out a small gasp, “A... A Date?!” she breathes out, “Of course! Yes! I’d love to go on a date with you, yes!” she can’t contain her smile, but neither can Kira. They stay like that for almost a minute, before the distant sounds of explosions catch their attention.

Kira’s the first to be taken out of the moment, turning to look at the smoke column coming from a few blocks away, “Well, it looks like we’ll have to pick up this later, huh”

Jadzia shakes her head, glancing at Kira as she readies herself for another fight “Never a dull moment!”

**Author's Note:**

> _The Gull**_, of course, is Dukat. The evil business degree professor who's also a CEO of a tech corp._**_


End file.
